Poltergeist
by altraria
Summary: Aux premiers s'ajoutent les derniers. [Didichandouidoui et Sysy The Hotdog] (ceci n'est pas une fanfic de romance.)


**...**

* * *

Il se rappelait quand il l'avait rencontré. C'était en seconde, au lycée, peu après leur rentrée. De nature timide à cette époque, Sylvain avait mit du temps avant de trouver à qui parler. Et la première personne à l'avoir approcher, c'était lui : Dylan. Avec sa chevelure longue et son collier en bois, il l'aurait pris pour un hippie aux premiers abords. Il se rappelle de ce cours d'espagnol où ils étaient côte à côte, le professeur ayant fait un plan de classe. Il lui avait lancé un « bonjour » discret au début Sylvain n'avait pas osé répondre. Mais cela n'empêchait à Dylan de se plaindre en cours, ne comprenant rien aux mots du professeur, ce qui faisait rire le bouclé timide.

La première question que Sylvain avait posé à Dylan, c'était pour avoir si il pouvait lui prêter un crayon de papier, ce que Dylan fit, sans broncher. Le premier compliment du plus petit fut sur la « classe » des dessins sur les marges des feuilles de cours de Sylvain qu'il faisait avec son crayon, ce qui suivit avec leur première discussion. Le midi-même, Dylan lui proposa de manger ensemble à la cantine, et c'était là leur premier repas tête-à-tête.

Les semaines suivirent et ils s'appelèrent pour la première fois « amis », après avoir échangé leurs numéros puis ils se firent d'autres amis, formant un petit groupe de potes ensuite, il y a eu leur premier échange de connaissances, quand Sylvain aidait Dylan sur quelques accords de guitare, les premiers surnoms, Didi et Sysy. Puis les premières soirées, délires, cigarettes, sorties, leur premier groupe de musique avec comme nom « Metaphorical Driveway »avec Kéké, dispute, réconciliation, vidéo, collaboration. Puis leur deuxième diplôme, le BAC, même si c'est le premier diplôme qu'il a eu au rattrapage pour Sylvain.

Ensuite, vint la première vidéo pour Didi sur Youtube: Pokétruth. A l'époque, c'était une juste une simple série de vidéos informatives sur des théories de Pokémon. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait au public sa passion pour l'audiovisuel. Sylvain était enchanté d'être le vilain avec son accent russe, ça l'amusait : puis il y a eu les premiers commentaires, positifs et négatifs, ce qui fit légèrement un choc pour Didi, mais le plus grand le soutenait dans la lecture de ces textes parfois insultants.

Et puis, le premier 5 théories, le premier pic de « célébrité », et à l'époque jamais Didi aurait cru que tout cela s'enchaînerait ainsi. Puis la première fois qu'il quitta son boulot pour se consacrer à Youtube, ce qui arrivait en même temps que les premiers examens de Sysy. Et puis, il y a eu les premiers tournages ensemble, les soirées sur le canapé à mater en avant-première la vidéo de Didi, la première fois en convention,ou ils étaient surpris de voir tant de monde appréciant leur travail

la première fois où ils sont allés chez Romain, la premier Sysy The Hotdog, le premier Dimanche pluvieux.

Il y avait toujours eu une première fois à tout. Et la première fois que Sysy avait eu un accident de voiture.

Et la dernière.

Après le choc contre le camion, il ressentait pour la première fois le temps qui se ralentit pendant quelques secondes, puis le noir. Il ressentait juste le sang frais couler le long de son visage, les morceaux de verre enfoncés dans sa main, et pour la première fois, il n'avait jamais entendu l'alarme d'une ambulance aussi proche. Ses souvenirs se brouillèrent à ce moment-là, mais au fond de lui, il y avait encore ces électrodes qui envoyaient encore, et encore des pulsions électriques, puis, plus rien.

Il s'était réveillé en plein milieu d'une route, dans les mêmes vêtements qu'avant. Il connaissait ce lieu, c'était le quartier où vivait Didi, son meilleur ami. Comme il n'avait nul part où allait, il se dirigea chez lui, normalement. Arrivé devant chez lui, il tenta de toquer; mais sn poing traversa littéralement la porte. Stupéfait, il recommença le geste : sa main, son bras, tout passait à travers le mur. Il comprit finalement pourquoi.

Il passa à travers la porte, puis son cœur se serra lorsqu'il entendait les pleurs lointains, à l'étage. Il déglutit, et monta lentement les marches, jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre de Dylan, d'où les geignements émanaient. Chaque seconde qui passait rendait les yeux de Sysy un peu plus humides. Il traversa la porte, et la vue de son meilleur ami, allongé en pleurs sur son lit, tremblotant et cachant son visage dans l'oreiller, lui brisa littéralement le cœur.

Sylvain s'assit sur le lit, et l'appela d'une voix calme :

« Didi... »

L'appelé ne l'entendait pas, et Sylvain se rendit compte de sa stupidité : bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas l'entendre, il était un fantôme. Il passa une main sur le dos de Dylan, sans succès, celle-ci ne le toucha même pas. Il soupira, mais resta à côté de lui. A quoi cela servait d'aller à son appartement ? Il était sûrement condamné et bien trop loin. Alors, il attendit. Et quand, il s'endormit, il le surveilla, le contempla, et même avec ses joues tâchées de larmes, il le trouvait aussi magnifique.

Puis les jours passèrent, et Sysy ne quitta point Dylan, et il était même allé pour la première fois à son propre enterrement. Sa respiration se bloqua quand il vit le cercueil avec son propre corps à l'intérieur, et ses amis, sa famille, pleuraient pour lui. Sylvain chacun de leur discours, et il se sentait aimé, tout cela l'émeut. Il voyait pour la première fois combien il comptait pour tout le monde, et il regretta sa vie.

Didi fit difficilement son deuil au début, et Sylvain le surprenait beaucoup à regarder des photos d'eux en pleurant dessus, signe de sa nostalgie et ce sentiment n'échappa à Sylvain qui revisitait en même temps sa vie passée. Le plus petit déprima beaucoup de journées dans son lit, et l'autre s'allongea à côté de lui, mourant d'envie de le réconforter, de le motiver, de lui dire le secret de ce qui se passe après la mort.

Puis les semaines passèrent, les mois. Dylan avait adopté deux nouveaux chats, rencontré une fille qui était sa copine désormais, sortit quelques vidéos, et en général se sentait mieux. Il ne jetait même plus un coup d'œil sur la photo de lui et Sylvain au dessus de la cheminée, ou à ses différents dessins. Sylvain ne hantait plus ses rêves, ou ses fichiers médias. Et Sysy se sentit bien. Car même si Dylan l'oubliait, il était plus heureux comme ça, et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Alors, un matin, il observa une dernière fois Didi. Puis il traversa une dernière fois les murs de sa maison vers l'extérieur. Il marcha lentement dans son jardin jusqu'à atterrir sur la route. Même en étant un fantôme, le vent froid caressait son corps lorsqu'il continua son chemin jusque dans le brouillard, et petit à petit, sa silhouette s'effaça dans la brume. Et il partit, partant loin de la mémoire des gens qu'ils l'avaient aimé.

C'était la première fois qu'il devenait un souvenir pour certains, et c'était la dernière fois, pour Sylvain, qu'il sentait que sa vie était inachevé.

Aujourd'hui, il avait terminé son histoire.

 _« I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along_  
 _Ghost in your house, ghost in your arms_  
 _When you're tossing, when you turn in your sleep_  
 _it's because I'm ghosting your dreams »_

 _ghosting – mother mother_


End file.
